All Hands on Deck
by ritzcrackers2
Summary: This is a Will/Nico cruise ship AU. Nico hates boats and is being forced to work on a cruise ship, while Will loves working on cruise ships. The whole gang is ready to set sail! Sorry, this summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Everywhere Nico looked there was something going on. Families getting lost trying to find their cabins, activity coordinators trying to get everyone pumped about bingo, and the waiters and cooks scrambling to get the first lunch ready before the ship set sail. They all cared about this god forsaken cruise so much, unlike Nico, who couldn't give a damn.

He was miserable and they hadn't even left the port yet. The only reason he was on this boat working for a thousand annoying ass people was his father, who owns the cruise line. Dear old Dad finally caught up to the fact that Nico was a cigarette smoking homosexual. He acted like the smoking thing was the reason Nico was here, but it was obvious that his father hoped Nico would have a change of heart about his sexuality. Being away from his friends and gay porn would be torture, but it definitely wouldn't turn him.

Nico was sitting on the floor trying to avoid getting asked to do any work, so he tried to look unapproachable and brooding, which wasn't difficult for him. He watched as a lifeguard with dark hair talked with a short boat mechanic, it didn't seem like they were working, instead they were laughing. Nico's Dad said that the workers on the ship sometimes became friends and when they weren't working they had, to some extent, fun. They even dated sometimes. _Ah, yes Dad, I'll definitely have a summer romance with a pretty girl,_ thought Nico.

"Can you please take over while I use the bathroom?" asked a perky blond girl. She was one of the aggressively excited activity coordinators, especially the games that involved trivia.

"Uhh, yeah, I can" Nico reluctantly got up from the chair where he was sitting and made his way to the stage. He didn't really like talking in front of people, but the fact that he didn't care helped him to get over his fear. All he had to do was read out the list of games that would be available tomorrow, but as he looked out at all the people milling around, he suddenly lost all of his fake confidence. "Hi...um, we are…providing…Hula…uhh" Nico suddenly couldn't say hooping, like his mouth didn't work.

"Hooping!" said an excited voice, saving Nico. He looked over to see a tall, blond guy showing his pearly whites to the audience. The guy quickly glanced at Nico's nametag and said "My friend Nico here was just helping me out to let you cool cats know the great things we have planned!" Nico tried to see the guy's name, but he didn't have a tag. As Nico hurriedly exited the stage, Blondie was rattling off every game known to man. Nico felt bad not being to thank the guy, but it was probably for the best because there was no way Nico could make a full sentence around him. Even though he was annoying and Nico's complete opposite, Blondie was really hot. His golden hair, his muscular build, which Nico could see due to his embarrassing "Bro-tank", and his turquoise eyes were all perfect. Nico even got lost on his way to the Lido deck because he was thinking of him so much. When Nico finally got to his destination, the horn was signaling the passengers that they were leaving the bay.

Ah! You're Nico right?" Said a pretty girl with chopped brown hair standing behind the swimming pool bar.

"Sadly, yes"

"You're fifteen minutes late for your shift, and now I'm late for towel duty." Piper, thank you name tags, quickly put an apron, Hawaiian lei, and a stupid hat that said; "Here to Help!" on Nico. She patted him on the shoulder in a way that said "I know, this sucks" and left. People really took the hat literally because Nico spent the next three hours running around, catering to every whim of the customers.

He was exhausted and slightly sea sick when he got to his tiny cabin, which he shared with another person. He groggily opened the door and flopped on the bed. It seemed like his roommate wasn't here, but their stuff was. Nico started to unpack as the bathroom door opened and his roommate entered, in nothing but a towel. Looking at his roomie's wet, blond hair, Nico laughed out loud at the sheer craziness of it all.

"Hi, I'm Will"


	2. Chapter 2

Nico really hoped Will couldn't see him blushing. But, betting on the way Nico's heart was beating and how he felt like he was burning up, it would be easy for Will to tell. Staring straight at Will's abs, Nico stuttered out the words "Nice to meet you, I'm Nico." He then put on a shirt, which had a big Hollister logo on it, cringe. _Damn, He makes putting on a shirt hot._ Will then took a pair of boxers, which had bananas on it and went back into the bathroom. Nico started again putting away his clothes, trying to distract him from what just happened. Even though he was basically out as gay, he had never been in a "sexual" situation with a guy.

"Sorry, uh about that. I didn't know you were in here. Well…maybe we can laugh about it later." Will went and sat on his bed, which had a yellow bedspread and a little stuffed dolphin. On the bedside table, there was a picture of Will and a man who looked exactly like him, but older. There were also pictures of previous cruises, it seemed like this was Will's third or fourth time working on a cruise. "So, is this your first time?" asked Will. Nico's mind immediately went to sex. _Oh my god, get your head out of the gutter._

"Yeah, I'm not the cruising type. My dad made me do this." Nico didn't tell him why his dad made him or who his dad was, luckily Will didn't ask.

"I love everything about cruising, the sun, the ocean, and the activities." Will could really get excited about things. "I mean, sometimes, it's annoying to have to be so fake, and pretend everything's perfect in front of the customers, but I'm good at exaggerating my excitement."

"Yeah, I saw that earlier today, thanks, I owe you one." Nico wasn't great about this stuff, but Will seemed to get him.

"Well, the workers on this cruise always have each other's back." The way he said that made Nico feel a little more comfortable with his predicament. _Maybe he would make some friends._

"It's hard to exaggerate excitement when you don't have any." Nico said dryly. Will laughed, and it wasn't fake. Nico could tell that it didn't take much too make him laugh, which Nico found endearing.

Then things started to wind down, Will put his head on his pillow and Nico got up to go to the bathroom and change into his pajamas.

"Wow, your pj's are even black!" said Will as Nico got into bed.

"Okay, who says pj's, that isn't four years old?" Nico chuckled. "Also, I have to keep in line with my emo persona."

"Wow, I've never meet one in real life." Teased Will.

"Alright Blondie, we don't all sleep in banana boxers." Nico shot back. He turned off the lights and got under the covers. He was just about to start drifting off to sleep when Will spoke.

"So, it's just a persona."

"What?"

"You said your emo **persona** , are you actually a ball of sunshine?" Nico could see that Will was trying to understand Nico better, but covering it up by playing it off as a joke.

"Umm…I guess I do sort of put up a wall and stuff. But, my personality is definitely dark. It could be a persona, but I've never taken it down for anyone before so…" Nico drifted off, not knowing what else to say. _I can't believe I just said that, I barely know him_

"You kind of just did," whispered Will. Nico didn't respond and soon they both awkwardly drifted off to sleep.

"Nico, Nico!" I felt someone shaking me, hard.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm trying to sleep here." He slowly opened his eyes to a very bright room and blue eyes right above him. Will took his hands off Nico's shoulders and pulled the covers off his legs, just like an annoying parent.

"Look Sunshine, I'm sorry, I don't want you to be late on your very first day at sea!" Grinned Will. Nico got up and went through his morning routine half asleep, while Will re-read the itinerary of the day for the thousandth time. In the bathroom, Will's things were laying out and not put away, but they were contained to his spot, so he wouldn't disturb his roommate. Nico's were orderly and he put away everything neatly after brushing his teeth, combing his hair, and then putting on some deodorant. That was just the beginning, Nico started to do his face routine just as Will banged on the door. "What is taking so long? Just brush your teeth, we might be late."

"God forbid we be five minutes late! The horror, Oh my!" Said Nico sarcastically. Soon they were walking out the door, _only three minutes late_.

"Will, wait up!" They both turned around to see Piper, the girl from the bar. She was frantic and probably only had five minutes to get ready, but she was still stunning. Her cruise outfit was wrinkled and her name tag was upside down, Nico liked her already. "Fuck, I can never get my thingy to be right side up!"

All three of them half walked, half ran to the elevator. Will pressed the button and the elevator took six minutes to actually get there. "Nico, here's a tip; these frickers take so long, so you have to make sure you plan for that." Said Will, who seemed to take on the role of cruise ship expert. "Oh, Piper, this is-"

"Nico, yeah we meet yesterday." She gave Nico a small smile. "How was the shift, sorry you had to start like that." Nico shrugged. The doors opened and they all ran out towards the main deck, where they had orientation for the cruisers.

They scrambled into the meeting area, and luckily Will's friends had saved seats. It was the blonde activities director, lifeguard, and mechanic. Nico looked at their handy dandy name tags and saw; Annabeth, Percy, and Leo. The high rank people listed so many things, Nico zoned out. After a long spiel, which seemed to basically boil down to; "Wait on the cruisers' hand and foot" everyone was let out to their respective jobs. Nico didn't have a specific job, unlike the others. He was supposed to wait for his assignment every day. Everyone parted ways, except Will who stayed around with Nico a second longer. "I know you don't want to be here, but I'm excited to get to know you…" He gave Nico a reassuring hug that lingered for a second, not that Nico was complaining. After they broke apart, Nico was blushing and it seemed Will was too, but he turned away too soon for Nico to be sure. "Good Luck on your first day."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you so much to everyone that followed this story and gave it a review, I appreciate it so much :)

The first thing Nico noticed about the workers on the ship was their apathy for cruising, everyone except for Will thought of it as a job. Nico had been invited to a party, through Will obviously, it's not like he could've made friends in one day. Annabeth, Leo, and Percy were all there, and then a few others he didn't recognize. The music was on low because it was one in the morning and they didn't want to get caught. Leo had brought the alcohol and a guy named Frank, who was a chef, had brought the chips. The only person who was drunk was Percy and Will was only buzzed, _right now._

They weren't like his friends back home who just hung out quietly and sipped wine and talked about films they liked. Nico was at a real party and he wasn't sure what to do. In all honesty, he wanted a cig, but he was glad he didn't have one on him because smoking was a nasty crutch. One thing his father was half right on, but still he didn't like being told what to do.

"Come Neeks, have a beer!" Percy had made up the nickname at the beginning of the party, Will said that was his thing; giving nicknames. Nico took one and sipped it; nothing to write home about.

In his ear, Will whispered "You don't have to drink one." That wasn't what made Nico turn pink, it was the fact that Will bit his ear afterwards. _Why is he always doing that? Making me flush, it's embarrassing._ Will giggled, okay, maybe he was more than buzzed. In order to prove him wrong, Nico took a big gulp and made a satisfied sound after taking the cup from his lips.

The party continued and Nico found the confidence to talk to some of Will's friends. Annabeth and Percy were dating and were the golden couple of the cruise. They were great for each other, Nico could tell. She kept him in line and he just had to look cute.

Leo and Piper made jokes and told Nico of all the crazy ass things they had done on the cruise ships. Both were single and ready to mingle, as Leo put it.

Hazel came up to him and introduced herself. It was only her second year, so she understood Nico. He really liked everyone, but Hazel totally got Nico. She reminded him of his sister Bianca, who he had to leave for the cruise. He missed her so much. Hazel wasn't dating anyone, but everyone knew she liked Frank. He was a really sweet guy, who looked out for everyone. Percy told Nico that Frank had the hots for Hazel, but was really shy. There was so much going on in the worker's lives on the ship and no one really realized it.

Dragging Will out of the party was not easy, he just loved having fun. "Come on, it's two-thirty, we have to go." Said Nico. Will protested, but he finally gave in. They were walking back to the cabin when Will suddenly stopped.

"I didn't ask Sunshine, how was your first day?" Nico rolled his eyes, but told Will the short version.

"Well, it was not fun, I had to be on clean up duty. But, I had a good time at the party."

"Oh Nico, you are so cute…I just wanna peel off all the layers to your personality. Like an onion…you would make a sexy onion, Nico." He really had no clue how to respond to that statement.

"Thank you?" Nico knew he should turn away and start walking to the room, but he couldn't stop looking up at Will. His face kept getting closer and closer to Nico's. Now, their noses touched and now Nico had his back to the wall.

"Boop." Will said as he stuck his tongue right onto Nico's nose, _so dreamy_. Nico sighed and started walking to their cabin, Will followed.

As they both got into bed, Will started humming. When they were both settled in bed, Will got up and started dancing. After a few minutes, he must've gotten tired, so he hopped right into Nico's bed. "Blondie, what are you doing?" He didn't answer, instead Will started cuddling. Nico didn't protest after that.

"Do you want me to leave?" Feeling a surge of courage, probably from the beer, Nico looked him straight in the eye and said "No, I definitely don't." This time it was Will's turn to blush. _Good, taste of his own medicine._ _Plus, he is so cute when he's shy_. Will put his head in the crook of Nico neck and snuggled him even harder. That's how Nico fell asleep, with Will holding him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh..I don't feel so well" The boat was swaying like one of those pirate ship rollercoasters and Nico was not in the mood for it. He thought he wouldn't have to deal with sea sickness, with all his other problems. But Fate was never kind to Nico. Speaking of Nico's lack of luck, there was a dreamy blond using the cabin phone to call in sick, _shirtless._

"Yes, I think I have food poisoning and my cabin mate; Nico di Angelo is sea sick." Will winked at Nico as he twirled the phone chord in his hand, lying his ass off.

"You really didn't have to skip work just to take care of me, I'm an independent person."

"That may be true, but I know so many great remedies for sea sickness, I must help sad Land Lubbers like yourself." Nico threw a pillow at Will's annoyingly perfect face. "Hey, I'm learning to become a doctor; so you can trust me, Sunshine."

"What? I didn't know that." Nico wasn't really surprised, he could easily see Will as a doctor, helping people.

"I guess I forgot to mention it. I'm in medical school right now and during the summer, I work on cruises." Will smiled, excited to share part of his life with Nico. "Can't you picture me in scrubs, I look super sexy," giggled Will.

"I bet you do," smirked Nico. After they had slept in the same bed a few days ago, the pair had upped the flirting.

"So, the first step in Operation Take Care of Sunshine is bed rest." Nico groaned as Will forcefully tucked him back in bed and pulled the covers up to his neck. "Next, is my super smoothie; I have to go to the kitchens to get it, but don't worry, I'll be right back." Will kissed Nico's check as he rushed out the door.

Nico couldn't believe he had a hot, male doctor taking care of him, _suck it dad._

* * *

Will's super smoothie tasted like shit. But, he promised Nico that it would make him feel better.

"Nico, move over I want to watch old episodes of _Love Boat_." So they proceeded to watch a cheesy 80's TV show all about finding love on a cruise. Will fussed over Nico and they had tickle fights to pass the time. also force-fed him Dramamine and stuck this weird patch on his chest. It wasn't so bad to have Will touching his chest. Soon it was already 7 o'clock and Will had to go teach archery on the promenade deck.

"Hey, thanks for taking care of me today, my sea sickness is almost gone." Nico faltered, not knowing where he was going with this. "You know, people don't normally do things for me. I mean I've never dated anyone."

"People are stupid. I don't know why anyone wouldn't jump at the chance to be with you." Will blushed when he realized what he said, but he didn't take it back.

"Well, boys definitely aren't pounding down my door." At the mention of boys, Will got up. _Shoot, he's gonna "No Homo" me._

"I'm late for archery, see you later." Nico sighed as he watched Will go out the door. He wasn't really surprised; even on the very slim chance Will was gay, he'd never go for Nico. He should just do what he always does and stay in the shadows, away from the light.

Nico watched Love Boat for a few minutes, one of the characters had feelings for another, but wasn't sure what to do. Nico snorted at the parallelism to his own life. _Of course, the episode is just like my situation._ Except obviously the couple was heterosexual. Nico looked out his small, circular window and thought about his dad, who had steered him away from this exact situation. Then, he thought about Will, who seemed to really care for Nico. Why couldn't he take a chance at being happy, to hell with everyone else?

So that's what Nico did.

AN: Haha, I'm so cheesy. Sorry this chapter is so short. Dramamine is a drug for motion sickness and patches are a way to alleviate sea sickness. Thank you so much for reading and I love reviews. Surprise, I know I'm the only person on here that does.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

AN: It's been a legit year since I last updated, so sorry! That summer got away from me, it won't happen again. Also, sorry for grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Nico was currently stuck between a teenage group from the KidzKlub, a family (all wearing matching, obnoxious yellow shirts), and two drunk women screaming about tequila; on the slowest elevator in the whole ship.

He had quickly ran out of his room on an impulsive romantic whim; putting on a dumb sailor costume as his heart pounded at the thought of telling Will his feelings. The costume was required for the theme restaurant he would be working at tonight. He hadn't realized how dorky he looked until he caught a glimpse of himself in the elevator mirror. His hat was just a bit too big and it fell over his ears, making him look even smaller than he already was.

"Junior, don't you dare puke or you ain't be getting any ice cream at the Hula Hut tonight." Said the Mom to her son, who looked like he had been on a tractor too long and was about to hurl.

 _God, the type of people who come on these cruises._ Right as he finished that thought, "Junior" spilled his guts, barely missing Nico's shoes. Just as the doors slid open, Nico bolted out of the smelly death trap and onto the Promenade deck. He wasn't exactly sure where archery was, so just started walking towards the pool area. As he watched the little kids go down the slides, the towel boys flirt with the rich ladies for tips, and the young couples looking at each other romantically, Nico felt a surge of affection for the cruise lifestyle. His heart started pumping, thinking of Will, but because of excitement instead of his usual anxiety. Nico trusted Will with his feelings; he was ready. Finally, he spotted Jason and Percy goofing off by the lifeguarding station.

"Hey guys, do you know where archery is tonight?" Both guys shook their heads and Jason went back to absentmindedly blowing his lifeguard whistle.

"Neeks, I'm sorry, I don't really listen when Annabeth rattles off the activities." Percy made a sympathetic face. "Listen for the intercom, it's always coming on and listing the games." Nico appreciated Percy's sweet nature; it felt good to have a friend who obviously cared about him.

Nico left to cut through the dining room in search of the Lookout deck. The boat was so fucking confusing, he was always getting lost. Will knew the ship top to bottom and always seemed to be there for Nico to ask. He pushed through the doors into the tackiest buffet hall he had ever seen. There was horrible teal plaster for the walls and the booths were vinyl; they looked like they were the original seats from when the God damn boat was built. The room was unsurprisingly busy, Nico knew it was rush hour for this part of the ship. He dodged some servers carrying plates, twirled around a group of hungry kids and even jumped over some rope, blocking an exit to the Lookout deck. Nico had a feeling archery would be here, but it was just a guess. He would've rather had concrete information, but he decided to throw caution to the wind for once in his life.

Panting slightly, he opened the doors and was immediately hit with the smell of sea salt and a light breeze from the ocean. At first, he was enamored with the colors of the sky, there were splashes of yellows and oranges, even hints of some pink. He peered over the railing and looked out at the massive sea, it seemed like it went on forever. The sunset reflected off the boat and water perfectly. There wasn't a soul on the deck except for a small group of people all holding bows. _Thank god, I was right_

He immediately saw Will demonstrating the perfect archery hand position. Nico watched as Will's strong, exposed arms effortlessly pulled the arrow back, released it, and hit the center of the target. The wannabe archers clapped and started putting away their supplies as Nico made his way over to Will.

"See, that's the end result I wanna see from y'all after a few lessons." Will smiled. "I believe in each and every one of you, great lesson today!" Everyone laughed and started to leave, probably on their way to watch the movie that plays when it gets dark; the sun was starting to set. Will crouched down to clean his bow and put it back in its case; he took extra care to polish his arrows. It was so cute. Right when he saw Nico, his face light up with a smile. The setting sun pigmented Will's face and cast a golden hue to everything in sight.

"Hey Sunshine, what brings you to the Lookout deck?"

Nico faltered, searching for his confidence. He straightened out his dumb hat, hoping it wasn't covering his eyes. Will giggled, brushing some hair out of Nico's face and helping him position his hat on his head. Nico blushed and remembered what he wanted to say. "I was thinking about me being in relationships and about how you said anyone would be lucky to date me." Nico took a step closer to Will, who still hadn't caught on to where he was going. "…and I felt I needed to tell you something." Will's phone buzzed right before Nico uttered his next word.

He glanced down at his screen. "Shit, it's my ex-girlfriend." Grimaced Will. "She wants to get back together and she just can't seem to take a hint. I don't want her." Nico was at a loss for words. He stood there with his mouth agape. Will continued on, unaware he had just shattered Nico's dreams.

"If this is about you wanting a relationship, I could totally help you out in the wingman department." Smiled Will.

"Uh, yeah that would be great." Lied Nico, he gazed out at the ocean unable to meet Will's eyes. Will beamed and started walking towards the doors. Nico trailed behind him as the sun finally dipped beneath the water, leaving behind only darkened skies and unspoken feelings.

AN: Ahaha so dramatic, sorry I couldn't let it work out yet! I hope to update in less than a week. Thanks for reading:)


	6. Chapter 6

"Passengers, if I could please have your attention for a moment," Nico threw 200 SPF sunscreen, his wallet, and passport in his bag. The captain talked the cruisers over the disembarking procedures for Crete.

"Come on Sunshine! We gotta hurry if we want to get off this thing before all the passengers," shouted Will through the door. Nico made a face of despair.

"You're going off too?"

"Yeah, I just happened to be one of the few workers left off for this excursion. I have to stay on for Barcelona though."

"Same" deadpanned Nico as he opened the door to Will's bright face. Nico had been trying to ignore Will lately since his utter failure at telling him his feelings and learning of Will's ex-girlfriend." It obviously wasn't going good as they are roommates, so he was looking forward to some time away from Blondie.

"Come on, let's go get our Greece on, baby!" Nico let out a little "Whoo" as they hurried down the hall.

As Nico stepped of the boat, he felt utter bliss; being on a cruise liner for almost three weeks was as close to Hell as he would ever get. The air was hot but there was a sweet breeze. He saw the hilly terrain of Crete and the hundreds of olive trees in the distance. _He could go anywhere._

"Ok, Frank what's on your agenda?" asked Will.

"Um…not sure, what do you want to do Hazel?"

"Why do you care?" Smiled Hazel.

Nico rolled his eyes, he wasn't really in the mood for their annoyingly obvious flirting. But, he was thankful they were there to be his buffers against Will. Hopefully they would stop Nico from accidentally making it awkward.

"Ugh date already."

"Shut up Will, you're crazy!" The group laughed as they walked towards the cabs and restaurants with the other tourists. Nico watched Will's cute butt walk before running to catch up with them.

"Ok, all kidding aside, I wanna go straight to the beach." Said Will as everyone made sounds of agreement.

"Oh, I was sort of thinking the archeological sites, I've read the remains are spectacular" said Nico, "it's fine though, I'm happy to be alone."

"No way Nico, I'll go with you and then we'll head to the beach" said Will.

 _Fuck, he couldn't say no._

* * *

"Move your butt Nico, I barely have any room."

"Sorry, but I don't have room either" hissed Nico. The bus was so crowded if someone sneezed, everyone felt it.

"Alright, you're lucky you're cute." Nico blushed.

 _Get me off this bus._

Soon enough the bus screeched to a halt and everyone poured off to look at some really old stuff.

"Dang Sunshine, get a pic of me by these stones, they're 3000 years old!"

"No, I already did 3000 times at all the other rocks. I wanna see dead things."

"Ah, I get squeamish at that kinda stuff…but I will for you." Slowly, but surely Nico and Will made their way to the bones.

"Fuck, this is so cool. It makes me feel connected to the past."

"It just makes me feel sad to see so much death…hold my hand please." Nico thought he was joking but Will held out his hand sheepishly and Nico took it.

"I understand feeling like that, but, I like thinking how amazed the dead people in here would be to know that their remains are being looked at by millions of humans long after their death. They get to be a part of something even when they're dead; that makes me happy" Nico said.

"They should put you in a museum for how unique you are. I've never met anyone who thinks the way you do," said Will, "I want to hear all your thoughts." Nico had no words, he could only gaze into Will's eyes as museum patrons milled about. Nico payed them no mind; he wanted to stay in this moment forever, holding Will's hand for so long that they would one day become an exhibit themselves.

* * *

The beach was dazzling. It got even better when Will decided to take over sunscreen duty for Nico and rub it into his back every half hour. He basically became the SPF Police.

"Alright Will, that's enough fucking sunscreen. I should probably get a little color"

"Fair enough, wanna frolic in the ocean together cutie?"

"Uhh…" Luckily, Hazel and Frank arrived with shots just as Nico faltered for a response.

"Damn I've never been day drinking," said Frank.

"Well today's a good time as any to start" laughed Hazel. She looked so stunning in her yellow swimsuit, it complimented her dark skin really well.

The group clinked their shot glasses and felt the tequila go down their throats.

 _Here we go_

Three shots in, Hazel and Frank started cuddling and whispering in each other's ears. One more and they were full on making out in the sand.

"Well it was bound to happen" giggled Will, "good for them, honestly, they're cute together." Nico looked back at them and they were gone; probably to some bathroom or hidden enclave in the rocks. Nico wanted to care that his buffers were gone, but he was too drunk. All he could think about was how radiant Will looked.

"What are you looking at?" Will laughed.

"You."

Will and Nico sat at the water's edge, feeling the waves wash up over and over. They'd be there only for a moment before rushing back to sea. Nico curled his hands in the sand, absent mindedly digging. Will was making a small sandcastle and putting small sea shells on it for decoration.

"You're low-key sweet Sunshine, you seem cold on the surface but I always feel warmth from you."

"Only to people I like, but you make everyone feel warm, it's amazing actually."

"Yeah yeah… but you're the only person who's ever made me feel warm back." Nico blushed before feeling confused. _He had to ask_

"What about your ex-girlfriend," Nico cringed at himself.

"Well, there's a reason she's my ex," sighed Will, "her feelings were so much more intense than mine."

"Well, I've never even been in a relationship, so…" Nico trailed off.

"Ever kissed anyone?"

"A couple times, but nothing to write home about."

The whole beach was a blur, Nico couldn't focus on anything but Will's face getting closer.

"You're drunk Will."

"Please I'm barely buzzed, takes more than five shots to do me in."

"Well, I'm a little drunk."

"Yeah, well you're my little light weight" teased Will as Nico shoved him.

"Why I outta…" They both laughed. Nico felt on top of the world.

"Come here Nico."

The whole world stopped spinning as the pair gravitated towards one another.

Will put his hands on Nico's cheeks and looked him in the eyes and just stayed there for a minute. Nico couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in, and passionately kissed Will with everything he had. The waves rushed up knocking over Will's sandcastle as Will plunged his hands into Nico's hair, his thumbs gently playing with his ears. Nico grabbed onto Will's bicep before putting his arms around his neck and bringing him closer. Will took Nico's bottom lip and lightly sucked on it, causing Nico to hum with pleasure.

"Dou like that?" Nico could feel Will smiling on his lips. He pulled away away so he could see will's face.

"I love it." Nico was breathless.

"I've never kissed a guy before." Nico didn't know what to say, he was scared Will regretted it.

"You're an amazing kisser," stammered Nico.

"You too sunshine."

The beach was thinning out as the time to board the ship before it embarks was nearing.

Nico leaned his head onto Will's shoulder as he put his arm around Nico.

"Fuck, we should probably get on our way, we don't want to be left here." Nico did not want to leave but he thought about what his father would say if he was stranded on a Grecian island because of a hot boy.

"One more moment" whispered Will and Nico obliged.


End file.
